The Price: What it Means to Love a Soldier
by wildflower0113
Summary: Stephanie learns the price of loving Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

A/N: This is just a short two-part story. Part two will be posted on Monday. I AM going to update Sparks Fly soon, this just popped into my head and I couldn't focus on SF till I got this written down.

* * *

**The Price: **

**What it Means to Love a Soldier**

Looking around at our friends and family, I still couldn't believe I was here. The air carried the heady scent of flowers, and Ranger's men were in their various formal military uniforms. I'd never seen them all like this before. They were our friends, coworkers, and I considered them all my family, but seeing them as the soldiers they were was unnerving. Peering around the chapel from behind a door in the back, I saw my parents, grandmother, and sister near the front. I was surprised, but grateful, that my mother was not only here, but being quiet and respectful. She'd never much liked Ranger, even after Joe had moved on and started dating a teacher. She thought I would only end up hurt, that he would never want to settle down and marry me, give me the quiet home life she so wanted me to have. I guess in that aspect she was right – we would never settle down and have 2.5 children and a white picket fence. My stomach clenched at the thought, and I ducked back behind the door to sit down.

"Steph? Are you doing ok?" Tank asked me quietly. Today I wasn't Bombshell, Bomber, or Beautiful. Today I wasn't even Babe. Today I was Stephanie Manoso, and I needed to straighten my back and act like it. I swore to myself that I would do Ranger proud, today of all days. I would keep it together. For him.

I gave Tank a small nod. "I'm fine. Just needed a moment. How much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer. Maybe ten minutes. They just need to finish getting the band set up." I nodded again and looked away. Tank closed the door to the chapel, and as I listened to the quiet murmurs of all the people I knew, and some I didn't, I closed my eyes and remembered the day Ranger proposed.

He had invited me out, which was a pleasant surprise, because lately we'd spent most of our time holed up in his apartment. I mean – our apartment. Ever since we'd given in to the mutual need for the other, we never quite seemed to make it out the front door. Ranger told me the place was nice, so I dressed up in a shimmery midnight blue cocktail dress with dark silver heels. I'd pulled my hair up, and when Ranger greeted me, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and trailed light kisses along my exposed neck. I turned and gave him a playful shove, telling him if he kept that up we'd have _another_ cancelled date on our hands. His lips tilted up at the corners, like he was thinking about smiling but trying to contain it, and pulled me out the door before we lost control of the situation. Standing in the elevator, I glanced up at him and he was watching me with a strange look on his face, one I couldn't quite place. I didn't think I'd ever seen Ranger look like that before. It was a combination of what looked like love, and happiness, and nervousness. That couldn't be right. I had to be reading him wrong. Ranger didn't get nervous. I pushed the thought away and focused on how happy I was. Everything in my life seemed to be falling into place. I was working at RangeMan, living with the love of my life, and I got dessert from Ella every night of the week.

When the elevator doors opened I realized we were in the lobby, not in the garage. I gave Ranger a questioning look, and he tilted his head toward the front doors. I turned and let out a small shriek. A limo! I loved limos! I grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him eagerly out of the building, a giant smile on my face. When I looked back at Ranger, he was just smiling in amusement. We climbed in, and he pulled me close, wrapping one arm around me and gently tucking a curl behind my ear with his free hand.

"Babe." And that's all it took. That one little word, and the rest of the limo ride was a blur.

When the limo stopped and we came up for air, I looked out the window and then back at Ranger, giving him a teasing punch.

"Ranger! You said we were going someplace nice!"

He smiled at me, all 200 watts. "This _is _someplace nice, Babe. This is where we met. Remember?" And with that, he was pulling me out of the limo and into the small diner where we had first met several years ago. We still came here occasionally – whenever I could convince Ranger to sully the temple with greasy diner food, anyway – but something was different tonight. I knew what it was when he opened the door and I saw that he must have rented out the whole place for the night, because the lights were out and candles were flickering on every surface. And sitting in the booths were my friends, my family, even a couple former skips, all looking at us and smiling. Speechless, it was all I could do to keep my feet under me as Ranger tugged me to the one empty booth, the one in the back, the one where everything started for us. He sat me down, and then knelt down in front of me, on one knee. Holy crap – _on one knee! _Omigod. Omigod. Breathe, Stephanie, I had to order myself.

"Stephanie," Ranger started, that happy, nervous look back on his face. Omigod, _Ranger was nervous! _I couldn't believe this was happening. Ok, I told myself, shut it and focus.

"Five years ago today, you walked through that door, and changed my life forever. My life was completely under my control, and then you swept through and turned it all upside down. You were utter chaos, and I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. But little by little, you brought light back into my life. You gave me something I didn't realize I was missing until I had it. You gave me your heart. And tonight, I give you mine. You are my light, my heart, my love, and I never want to live another day without you beside me. I never want to live another night without you in my arms. Marry me, Stephanie."

The room was silent. Every single person seemed to be holding their breath, watching and waiting.

"Yes, Ranger. I will marry you." I whispered, seeing only Ranger, tears running down my cheeks.

"Huh? What'd she say? I can't hear!" I heard Lester call out, and that broke the stillness.

"She said yes!" Ranger boomed out, sweeping me up in his arms and swinging me around, kissing me endlessly. I heard cheering break out and I was laughing and kissing Ranger and _holy crap we're getting married! _

"Damn skippy she did! Let's get this party going!" Lula shouted. And we spent the rest of the night at the diner celebrating with our family and friends. It was one of the most amazing nights of my life, and I never wanted it to end.

Two months later, Ranger got called up on a mission. We were in the midst of wedding planning, and decided to just get married down at the courthouse before he left and have the big celebration once he got home.

That was one year ago today.

Tank brought me out of my memories with a hand on my shoulder. "It's time."

I took a deep breath, stood up, and smoothed down my dress.

I turned to Tank, and gave him a hug. I think we both held on a little too tightly. I released him, cursing myself for already having tears in my eyes. I hugged the rest of the guys too – Bobby, Lester, Ram, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Junior. I heard the music begin, sounding vaguely patriotic, and took my place at the back of the line. They opened the doors to the chapel, and I thought, this is it. It was time for my walk down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

A/N: I realize it's not all completely correct, but I was working mainly off of memories and the internet, so I had to take some creative liberties.

Please R&R!

* * *

**The Price: **

**What it Means to Love a Soldier**

**Part Two**

Two months later, Ranger got called up on a mission. We were in the midst of wedding planning, and decided to just get married down at the courthouse before he left and have the big celebration once he got home.

That was one year ago today.

Tank brought me out of my memories with a hand on my shoulder. "It's time."

I took a deep breath, stood up, and smoothed down my dress.

I turned to Tank, and gave him a hug. I think we both held on a little too tightly. I released him, cursing myself for already having tears in my eyes. I hugged the rest of the guys too – Bobby, Lester, Ram, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Junior. I heard the music begin, sounding vaguely patriotic, and took my place at the back of the line. They opened the doors to the chapel, and I thought, this is it. It was time for my walk down the aisle.

The guys lined up, four on one side, four on the other, and as one, they lifted Ranger's casket to their shoulders.

We all slowly marched down the aisle, following Ranger to the altar, where the men set down his casket. I knelt in front of it for a moment, kissing my hand and pressing it to the flag, before I took my place in the front pew next to the Ranger's men.

I forced myself to hold it together while one by one, the people who knew Ranger best stood up and talked about the man he was. I couldn't listen. I knew who he was. He was brave, loyal, honorable. He was kind, and generous, and passionate. He was mine.

When it was my turn, I shakily walked toward the podium, clutching my notes. I wanted to get this right for him. Ranger deserved it.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso was the best man I knew. He always, always believed in me. He told me once that there was no price for what we give to those we love. Ranger loved his country. He served with honor, and dignity, and pride. He served to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He died so that we could live without fear. He paid the highest price - he gave his life for our freedom. For that, he will never, ever be forgotten.

He was the best thing that ever happened to me. My life was chaos, until he stepped in and became the peace in the middle of my whirlwind. He was my heart. He was my light. And my world will forever be dimmer without him in it."

I stepped down, turned toward his casket, and told him that I loved him, that I would always love him, that I would miss him with every fiber of my being until the day I died and could see him again.

I went back to the pew and stood as Tank stepped forward to begin the final roll call.

"Sergeant First Class Brown." Tank's voice boomed out, echoing in the confines of the chapel.

"Here First Sergeant!"

"Staff Sergeant Ramsey."

"Here First Sergeant!"

"Sergeant Santos."

"Here First Sergeant!"

"Captain Manoso."

Silence.

"Captain Ricardo Manoso."

Oh god I can't take this.

"Captain Ricardo C. Manoso!"

This isn't happening. He's gone. Oh God he's gone.

I jumped as the first round of shots was fired outside the chapel.

Then again.

And again.

The guys were up at his casket, standing at attention. As the first strains of Taps were played, they began folding the flag, and that's when I lost it. I completely lost it. Taps was playing and this shouldn't be happening and _he can't be dead. _But he is, he's gone, and I will never feel his arms around me, I will never hear him call me Babe, I will never again hear him tell me he's proud of me.

I leaned against Hector as I tried to pull myself together. Tank was walking toward me, the flag in his hands. His eyes were full of pain but his voice was steady as he intoned,

"On behalf of the President of the United States of America, the United States Army, and a grateful Nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your husband's honorable and faithful service."

He gently handed the folded flag to me, spent shells resting on top. I held it to my chest, giving in to the tears again, sitting down and folding into myself, sobbing, with the flag. This was what I had left of my Ranger. This was all I had left. A folded flag and my memories.

He gave his life for his nation, and now our future, our happiness, our joy at having found each other, it was all gone. Ranger paid the price for serving his country, and I did too. He took my heart with him when he died.

Ranger's men once again lifted his casket and marched back down the aisle. I followed, eyes on the coffin that held my soul, and listened to Taps resonate through the chapel.

_Day is done, gone the sun_

_From the lakes, from the hills, from the skies_

_All is well, safely rest;_

_God is nigh._

_Then goodnight, peaceful night;_

_Till the light of the dawn shineth bright._

_Sleep in peace, comrade dear,_

_Friend, goodnight._

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this for Memorial Day in honor of all our fallen troops, past and present, and the loved ones they leave behind. _

_Let freedom ring. _


End file.
